Alvizz BumbleB
Alvizz BumbleB (アルビズ・バンブルB Arubizu BanburuB) is a Mage from the Flying Fish Independent Guild and a former Dark Mage from the Dracola Guild. Appearance Alvizz is a young man with white, spiky hair and red eyes. Covering his eyes, due to the fact that he's blind, he wears dark wine-colored glasses. He wears a white hooded jacket, with turtle-neck shirt below. The collar has a detailed front. He also wears white pants. His wine-colored glasses also turn into headphones, with which he listens to music. Personality Alvizz has a rather mocking and cocky attitude to others, either guildmates or opponents. He is arrogant and overconfident of his abilities. While he is an overbearing character at some times, he usually takes a cool approach to things, as he hardly gets worked up. He loves to listen to music and is usually seen sleeping, as he also enjoys it, while listening to classic music. This is an extremely particular trait, because, when in front of others, he states that he enjoys rock music. It is all but a lie, as he is seen constantly listening to classic music. He does not like to fight for two reasons: the first being that he prefers to sleep or to listen to music, and the second is that he is afraid that others hear his attacks, because, when using a spell, it is released the sound of classic instruments. He resorts to his powerful magic to kill those who ever listened to the music he has. Magic and Abilities Magic Jukebox (ジュークボックス Jūkubokkusu): As the name states, his magic is related to sound. It also is related to barriers, shaped like boxes and geometrical elements. By creating rythm or sound, Alvizz can create several spacial barriers that conceal the enemy or another intended target in order to get several effects. He used this to decapitate several monsters. *'Cubic Concerto '(立方 · コンチェルト Rippō Koncheruto): By snapping his fingers with rythm, Alvizz can create barriers around various opponents and then use those barriers to severe the opponent into parts. *'Hexagon Solo '(六角 · ソロ Rokkaku Soro): This technique is a barrier spell. By whistling, the spell takes on the form of a 3 dimensional cross from both horizontal and vertical points of view. The barrier is meant to capture the opponent inside the structure and then seal them. *'Pyramid Allegro '(角錐 ' '·''' ' アレグロ ''Kakusui Areguro): Alvizz creates a pyramid that he places in a target. Inside the pyramid, all time speeds up. With this, he was able of breaking an elbow by aging the bone itself. *'Sphere Adagio '(球形''' ·''' 'アダージョ ''Kyūkei Adājo): He creates a sphere that he places in the intended opponent or target. The sphere's special ability is to slow time inside it. This technique is the reverse of '''Pyramid Allegro. Abilities Enhanced Hearing: As a blind person, Alvizz developed other senses to a level above the regular human. The most remarkable skill is his hearing, as he developed it by hearing alot of music. He can easily understand where the enemy is by simply hearing the movement of particles in the air. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Alvizz is highly skilled in hand-to-hand techniques and combat. His skills are good enough to keep up with S-Class wizards. His skills are further impressive due to his blind status. He can also combine his skills with his big strength and perception to achieve flawless hits with great precision.